Sarah Goes Speeddating
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Sarah has no idea what she's gotten herself into when she comes across so many "Interesting Characters" During a speed-date, but luckily for her, one man in particular captures her interest.


AN: This story is inspired by a "Speed Connect" work event we were forced to do where we all got in a circle and there was another outer circle. The inner circle faces the outer circle and whoever you're stuck facing, that is who you are partnered up with. You talk about a topic for about five minutes and then the outer circle rotates to the right and you do the same thing all over again with another person.****

This is supposed to allow the persons to get to know one another and become stronger as a team, but I thought this would be oh so much fun if this were applied to Sarah and Jareth, like a speed dating thing. ****

This disregards the flow/sequence of the movie, pretend Jareth and Sarah have never met.

Sarah could not believe that she was being forced into this.

"Speed dating, really?" 

"Yeah! What better way to meet multiple guys in a short period time?" Her friend Kimberly piped in.

"I don't know about this, I'm not comfortable with the idea of having strangers ask me all kinds of personal questions, makes me feel over exposed."

Her friend rolled her eyes at her. "You're being silly, you know that after tonight, you don't even have to see any of them ever again unless you hit it off with someone and you make plans, you really have nothing to lose."

"So, you're saying I'm technically not obligated to give out my phone number or.."

"Only if you want to, don't feel obligated to do anything that you're not comfortable with."

Sarah pondered this, she knew she needed to get out more, and her bitter moods really were probably contributed to the fact that it had been a long time since she'd had a boyfriend.

"Fine, but only because you're going to be there!"

Her friend Kimberly smiled. "I know you'll have a good time, I'm personally excited about this myself."

When they arrived, there was a line forming out the door. There was a table set up with a woman taking down names of the people that were arriving and handing them a name tag that they were instructed to wear so that it was visible.

Sarah eyed the name sticker and smiled wickedly at her friend. "Maybe I should just go ahead and place the sticker on my boobs, that's what they'll be checking out anyway."

"Sarah!" Her friend gasped. "See? You are going to do so well, I can tell already, keep up that humor!"

"Humor? I'm not trying to be funny, nervousness really gets me saying weird things." 

Her friend suddenly shot her a look of concern. "Umm.. Sarah.." but she was cut off by a woman who began speaking into a microphone in an overly cheery tone that made Sarah cringe. "If I could have everyone's attention please!"

For the first time, Sarah allowed herself to look around. There were a good eighty people in the room, an equal balance of male and female, but as she continued to scan, her eyes briefly made contact with a pair of mismatched eyes. They captivated her in a way that she couldn't even begin to describe.

It was only when the woman began giving instructions and that everyone started to move that she finally forced her sight away.

The women were instructed to form a circle in the very middle, while the men were to form an outer circle behind the women. The inner circle was then instructed to turn around and whoever they were facing, that is who they would begin talking to.

"And the first topic: 'what do you do for a living and why do you/don't you enjoy it.' go!"

Instantly the chattering began and it was almost overwhelming. Sarah forced her sight towards a man who was shorter than her. He was a rather mousey looking man who seemed overly anxious at the prospect of starting out with her.

He had a rather high pitched voice and judging from the vast number of pens he had in his breast pocket, she guessed that he was either an engineer or something math/science related. His huge glasses made his eyes look beady and even more reminiscent of a mouse.

She mentally scratched him out as a possible candidate but gave him a bright smile and introduced herself. They shook hands and told her that he was a forensics chemist

_I knew it!_she told herself.

After she told him that she was studying to be a media writer, and that it was what she had always wanted to do since her dream of acting fell through, the conversation was pretty much over.

He began to fidget and clear his throat in an annoying manner before he randomly started talking about how he really enjoyed eating cheese, which she almost burst out laughing at. She had to literally bite the inside of her mouth in order to pull this off.

"So can I have your..." he began.

" AND TIMES UP! OUTER CIRCLE, ONE STEP TO THE RIGHT!"

The man next to him quickly pushed him over and almost knocked off his glasses, which Sarah was extremely grateful for; she did not want to deal with having to turn down giving out her phone number.

The difference was vast as she was now staring at a guy who she swore was like seven feet tall, he was big and beefy looking, not hard on the eyes though.

As he folded his arms in front of him, he took the time to admire his bulging muscles, and it took Sarah several attempts before she was able to get his attention.

"Hi! Down here!" She waved at him.

"NEXT TOPIC! WHAT DO YOU ENJOY DOING DURING YOUR SPARE TIME."

Before she could even formerly introduce herself, he began in a deep voice:

"I am a weight lifter, I train hard and compete in championships all over the world. I am strong. I eat two dozen eggs for breakfast.."  
><em><br>oh my freaking god! Is this guy for real?_She thought as her eyes were practically bugging out.

He wasn't even looking at her, just spouting stuff out and looking straight ahead as if he had said this a dozen times in front of a mirror while admiring himself and already knew it by memory.

She looked around and saw Kimberly heavily engaged in conversation while pulling out pen and paper; apparently she was doing well.

She looked up again at the beefy dude who was still at it. "I like fish, it has protein."

She looked to her left and then to her right to make sure no one was watching and quickly ran out of the circle and towards the entrance before she turned back around and saw the beefy dude still reciting his love of all this meat. He had no clue that she had left. She laughed to herself and quickly left.

"Damn, now I have to find something to do while I wait for Kimberly" She said aloud. When suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Leaving so soon?"

She turned around, already with an excuse when she stopped in her tracks. It was the person with the mix-matched eyes, and he was absolutely gorgeous!

From his perfectly wildly spiked hair, to his fair complexion,n to his amazing body, maybe the night wasn't completely ruined after all.

"I was planning on it, I just couldn't stay in there another minute, I could actually feel my brain shrinking."

He chuckled at her response. "Yes, I couldn't stay in there either; the young woman I was speaking to was naming each and every single cat that she owned, she was on number fourteen when I walked out."

Sarah covered her mouth as she laughed. "These things are horrible aren't they?"

He looked her over and gave her a smile after looking into her eyes for longer than he should have.

"Well, I don't think it's a complete waste, it's allowed us to meet. I'm Jareth by the way, Jareth King."

"I'm Sarah Williams" She said extending her hand.

"Sarah, how about we go get a cup of coffee somewhere? The night is still young."

"I would love to but I didn't come alone, I really should wait for my friend, and she's still in there."

His look of slight disappointment quickly changed into a smirk.  
>"How about we meet up at Austen's in about an hour from now then, the speed dating meeting should be over by then."<p>

"Austens? There isn't any cat crazy, beef eating, cheese lovin individuals that hang out there by any chance?"

Jareth cocked his head to the side before shaking his head slightly: "What?"

"I'll take that as a no then, yes; I can do that. I'll see you in an hour then."

Sarah had not waited long when her friend Kimberly came out positively glowing.

"Oh my god Sarah! So many men wanted my phone number! This is like thee most amazing thing ever! Why haven't we done this before? So? How did you do? Did you give out your number to anyone?"

"Nope"

"Sarah! Really?"

"Yup"

"Oh.. I'm so sorry" She said consolingly. "Let's go get you some ice cream, my treat."

"Well, I can't. I actually waited for you because I'm meeting someone."

She explained what happened and watched as Kimberly looked at her with wide eyes.

"Girl! You turned out better than me! And here I was feeling sorry for you! Go on and get out of here, go meet that hunk of yours!"

Sarah turned around and winked at her.  
>"Don't wait up." <p>


End file.
